Feelings (Sherlolly FanFic)
by spacecrap
Summary: Sherlock wanted to speak with molly about his reasons of being different around her lately, but when he went to see her personally, tom was there and attempted to rape her. but after what happened, the two began doing sexual activities, one-sidedly.
1. Chapter 1

_First FanFic ever, wow. anyways, enjoy._

* * *

Sherlock hasn't been himself ever since he came back and had molly replace john's place for one case, he's been more grumpy whenever the topic 'molly' comes up, though he's clear with his feelings, he don't. Though the cases they took always had to do with laboratory examination, in which he had to deal with molly again. what was wrong though? john and the others had noticed, he too.

In the lab, Sherlock has been giving the bad vibes around the room, _it's not like him,_ molly thought. _it's never like him!_ everyone thought to themselves. John finally thought of talking sherlock about it, _**glaring, sighs, scoffs, and random eyerolls.**_

John went up to molly, "i'll talk to him," he put his hand on her shoulder. she bit her bottom lip and told everyone an excuse of getting coffee since they still have lots to do in the lab.

when the door slammed shut, john faces sherlock with a confused look. "okay now, what's wrong, sherlock? you seem.." he's out of words, who would know, he's bloody sherlock holmes! "different, i know." sherlock continued. john then tossed his shoulder for an answer and sherlock again, rolled his eyes. "i don't know and i don't like not knowing," He replied. "well you have to know soon, because we're not used with the sherlock who's like in his bloody menopause every now and then," he smirked.

before an awkward silence occur, molly came into the lab and smiled, sherlock felt an uneasy feeling of wanting to ignore her all day, but he sighed and tried to figure out what was wrong, he tried thinking, _what if i like her?_ he scoffed with the idea, _ridiculous, plain ridiculous._

but he knew molly wants answers, but he could just feel like he doesn't have to give any explanations at all. it's his feelings after all. _feelings.._

''

Sherlock is now trying to think, thinking of what he's supposed to say. ask her for coffee? _too blunt._ ask her for dinner? _romanticizing._ he's confused. he picked up the gun resting on top of the coffee table and shot the ceiling three times before john hurrying up in the room with a surprised look on his face,

''

the room is now filled with john's laughter towards sherlock, "let me get this straight, you're asking me how to ask molly out for a talk?" sherlock nods. "that's easy, she had feelings for you-" sherlock cut him off "she's engaged, john. and not with a sociopath" he said with a slight unsatisfied tone.

"she can get the wrong idea, and.." sherlock has been insensitive with his words, whether it can hurt feelings or not, at this time, why does it seem like he doesn't want to say that he thinks molly would fall in love with him again?

"nevermind that, i'd just straightforwardly ask her for a drink, like she would even, won't she?" he grabbed his scarf and exited the room.

he isn't the type to message people when he's planting an occassion, well, most of the time, but this one.. he wants it settled. for good.

he went to St. Bartholomew's to see her. and to be frank, he's been wanting to see her, _it's because i want to talk to her._ he thought and sighed. while walking, he noticed another trail of shoes, he furrowed his eyebrows and just continued to head to the morgue

''

molly was just fixing her things, when the person she's been hoping to see came to the room.

"Tom! you're here, i thought you'd ditch me out. i was just fixing my things, i'll be off in a second!" she smiled.. a fake smile. she picked up the pile of paperworks and was to put it in the file organizer. "i should help you," tom said picking up half the pile, "that's.. very kind of you," she said. but as the two went, they bumped their shoulders and dropped the paperworks.

they both went to the ground to pick it up, but halfway through, tom stared at molly. of course if anyone stares at you, you'd look at them back. they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

slowly, tom swiftly moves forward to lean in a kiss, grabbing her thigh for the second, she thought it's a bad idea. she pushed away, his hand still resting on her thigh. "Tom, I.. I can't seem to," she said looking away from the man. "well, what's wrong about that? we're engaged already" he said as he continued where they left off, this time, pushing her towards the wall and began kissing her on her neck. molly felt uneasy, "Tom, stop!" she said but he never listened and continued the act. "Tom, i.. i said stop!" she pushed him off but he was ungrateful with it.

he roughly thrust molly into the ground, cries were let out. he cupped her breast, and never in her life has she felt so betrayed.

she kicked, and tried to fight, but he still get the better of her, until a hand was placed on the shoulder of tom who pushed him aside.

"sherlock.." molly muttered. "i'm sorry.." sherlock said as he grabbed tom by his collar and punched him in the jaw, where he fell and dozed off in the cold grounds of the morgue.

''

sherlock removed his trenchcoat and gave it to molly, as two buttons in her blouse had been torn off, revealing her bra which she was hiding with her arms.

she's crying, and sherlock has no idea what to do. is he still gonna ask her about his business, in her state where she was almost raped by her fiance?

he sighed and placed molly on his chest, holding her wrist for pulse, it was racing. seconds he's observing, their heartbeats, began to synchronize.

* * *

 _hey, that was ch. 1 and i'm still not used to writing in and i don't know what and how will i upload the ch.2 next and since it's 4:08 in the morning and i was just working on the fanfic, i'm tired. thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Ch. 2 you've continued! Thanks. Anyways,_

* * *

Sherlock let go of the wrist of molly, leaving the two of them in an awkward situation. He put his hands on his waist, "we need to go. I'll walk you home," he offered. Molly just nodded.

The two went out still not speaking nor looking at each other. The night was cold, and traces of pluming colors of red spread on her nose and cheeks and breaths leaving a silhouette of cold air. The scarf is the only thing warming him now and molly felt like she owes him too much.

"if it will make you comfortable, you can go to my place for the night," said sherlock breaking the silence. "no, i-it's alright-" _it's not_ "i'll be fine," _no i won't_. Sherlock recognizes the tone of her voice, the tone where you just want to let someone hear what they want to.

Sherlock faced molly, "you were the one who told me of not being noticed when i'm sad, you noticed. Do you think i will not be the same with you?" molly was dumbfounded in a way, _sherlock noticed._ she thought, _how would he not?_ She licked her chapped lips, "i'm sorry, i just thought that i owe you too much. But i-i can't stay with you in your flat, not like this.." she said, crumpling the coat in her body.

"i have spare clothes, no need to worry. And by that, you're staying." he said walking ahead of her. Molly just looked at him and followed.

"

The flat was welcomed by mrs. Hudson with a cheerful smile, "john told me you went to molly, but i didn't know she's staying for the night!" with a slight hopeful tone came from her mouth. "she wasn't supposed to but-" sherlock looked at molly if she's fine with him telling her about the situation. _when did he care about their consent?_ He thought to himself. "i was almost.. raped. By tom." molly continued. A shocked face and a sorry was said by mrs. Hudson, "i'll prepare dinner, you two go upstairs and change." said mrs. Hudson with a reassuring smile.

"

"i was texting you- Molly!" john greeted from his couch. "she's staying for the night," sherlock said going to his computer to continue solving the case.

"you can take my room then, i can stay with mary after all," john said. _What am i going to say?_ She thought _if she rejects the offer, it would seem like she wants to stay with sherlock in his room._ Before she gives her answer, sherlock cut her off, "we still have to solve the case john, i wouldn't use her as a reason to bail out," sherlock said without facing them. Molly felt her face fluster.

"we'll continue solving our case, you can go ahead and change now," sherlock said, "okay.. " molly muttered.

She went to his room for clothing, she found other disturbing and random objects, but she managed to pick out a violet shirt that reached the top of her knee. _this is quite revealing, would he notice?_ It's not like she was trying to seduce him, but she wouldn't wear pants that doesn't fit her at night,

She went to the bathroom to change, she let down her hair and washed her face,

 _She's gonna stay with sherlock holmes, in his flat, with his clothes, in his room,_ what else could cause her to be more self-conscious?

She looked at her reflection for a long time, looking if there are some blemishes. _Am i trying to look good for him..?_ She thought, _i'm engaged but after what happened, does my feelings for him hadn't change?_ her thoughts were cut off by a knocking and a voice, "molly you've been there for a long time, is there something wrong?" sherlock asked behind the closed door, "no, i-i was just finished," she said as she opened the door to see sherlock looking at her. his eyes dilated, but she never paid attention because of the continuous thoughts she had in mind,

Sherlock felt something that he haven't felt for a long time, the feeling of blood slowly travelling down to an area and up to his manhood, making the muscles of it stiffen,

Before molly notice it, "you're just changing in a shirt, what took you so long?" he didn't wait for a reply and instead, went in the bathroom and closed it to reveal his hard-on. It's completely natural, for him. As if he'd let his body get the better of him. He sighed and just went back to the main room.

John's hand was on molly's shoulder, _maybe she told him about it_. "molly, it would be fine if you just sleep and just fix it in the morning," sherlock tries not to look at her, "i think i wanna help, maybe it's to make me think of something else." molly smiled. _This would take time.._ sherlock thought

"

It's in the middle of the night, and john is doing his best not to doze off, sherlock too. But they still had to find the culprit before it targets someone else. Sherlock has nothing in mind but to sleep, he's tired but he's not supposed to. He sighed, "john give me a stick," he ordered. "cigs? No. You said that's for emergencies only," he replied, "yes, that's why i need it." sherlock demanded. "no, you have to find another way to wake yourself up," john said.

Molly is just sitting in the corner reading files that can be connected with the victims and listening to the argument of sherlock and john,

"i told you i'm not giving it to you!" john yelled, "well you have to because this is important" he replied, "every case is important!" john added. "you know what, i would just go take a walk. Hopefully, i wouldn't sleep on a bench" john grabbed his jacket and left.

"are you two always like this?" molly asked, "frankly, yes." sherlock said and stood up to go find his pack of cigarettes. "how about your nicotine patches?" molly stood up and went to sherlock, "they're not doing effectively," sherlock said. "well, maybe i could help you find it so i can be of use" molly said and started to look for the pack.

She caught a glimpse of a box underneath a furniture and bent over to try and check if it's there.

Sherlock caught the sight of molly's bent over body and he felt his head turn sideways to have a better look. Just as he was cherishing the view, molly realized that she was just in her pair of lingerie and she's probably revealing it to sherlock in her situation. she quickly got up and turned to see sherlock just in front of her.

She felt her face flush in shades of red, turning away, "d-did you see it?" she bit her lip, still not facing him. "maybe i- yes, i did" once sherlock said those words, she put her hands on her face so she could cover the blushing of her cheeks.

Sherlock felt a sense of energy in his veins, waking some muscles in his body

"i-i'm sorry you had to bear with the sight," she said with an apologetic face. He thought to himself _what if.._

And a creative idea just popped into his mind.

"molly, this is the most absurd request i would ever ask of you-" sherlock said as he placed his palm in her cheek and lifted it to make them face each other,

"what is it?" molly asked with a confused look. Sherlock licked his lips quick and gave a sly smile,

He grabbed both her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"would you strip for me?" molly stared in disbelief, _that is the most absurd!,_ she thought.

it took her a moment to manufacture the words he just said. Sherlock knows what just happened, why she was there. And he began thinking if it's in fact, too absurd for her to reply to. Just as he was gonna take his words back, molly looked at him,

"s-sure. If it's to help you do what you have to," her face now tinted in the color of a tomato. Both are clueless of what will happen next, they're merely just waiting for someone to make a move. molly gathered her courage, "sh-should i start.. ?" she asked, face still flushed. "yes, i think you should." sherlock replied, heading to his chair and started to watch molly.

 _What am i doing.._ sherlock and molly thought. molly looked away and slowly unbuttoning the first button of the shirt when sherlock stood up, "i think it'd be more effective if i do it," he offered.

Sherlock's using molly. using molly to wake him up with a sexual situation. Sherlock doesn't take this more than just a warmup, but to molly, it's a chance. her feelings for sherlock never faded away after all. she was just waiting for a chance. and here she was, with him, what she had been hoping for, for years.

their hearts were racing, so loud that sherlock heard it when he took a step forward toward her. he put his hands on the second button and unbuttoned it, revealing the lace of her bra. he worked his way through the bottom of the shirt but not removing it, sherlock just stared at her, but instincts boiled in him. he pulled her to him and kissed her. molly kissed back, deeper and deeper, the two exchanged movements. she held him by his collar and pulled him toward her. sherlock began unbuttoning his shirt, thrusting her into the sofa. sherlock began kissing her in her neck to her shoulder, removing the left armhole. molly wrapped her arms in his neck, he removed the right armhole and threw the shirt aside. he placed her legs in his hips and carried her into the room, kissing her.

they tossed their body in the bed, looking at each other's eyes every now and then. sherlock sat up to remove his shirt and looked at her body. he tossed the clothes aside and touched her by the thigh, cupping her breasts, she bit her lip, _why did she agreed to this but not tom's?_ she thought to herself. their bodies are boiling, wanting more and more second by second. though she knew he's not doing this because he feels something for her, it's just to wake him up after all.

sherlock stopped in his tracks, "thank you molly," he said as he stood up and went to get her shirt back, _that's it._ molly didn't know what to think, maybe it's because he undressed her for the first time just for that, no. it's because she expected and wanted more. she sat up and gathered her body with the blanket. sherlock went into the room and threw the shirt into the bed, "you should sleep now," he said and walked out.

Molly leaned on the wall, she's disappointed. _who would break off something like that?_ she thought _of course.. sherlock would._ she grabbed the shirt and wore it again. she creeped into the blankets and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _whoo, had to play crazy in love (sofia karlberg's cover) a hundred times before finishing this. told you it was graphic, anyways, thank you again for reading._


End file.
